maxisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheHachi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Maxis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:99cmoney/The "Incident" on SporeWiki/@comment-Wormulon-20101027154232/@comment-Lucario of the Gods-20101027154408 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Warning I'm sorry I have to do this, but: You are on warning for abusing Maxis Wiki as a social network and not just ignoring him. He's trolling, so whatever he says doesnt matter, k?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 09:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, Lucario. I don't see a problem with you voicing your opinion, you have every right to do it. And Techno, using admin powers for what I suspect is a personal vendetta is not fair. You could just as easily give myself and Wormulon a warning because we did the same thing as Lucario. --Um2k9 This has happened before... 21:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Voicing your opinion is not wrong, FUCK YOU FUCK YOU STUPI CHOIR BOY is--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 20:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::You are missing an important detail, 99c insulted Lucario and Lucario responded violently, yes that was unwise but it was hardly a crime when myself, Wormulon, Xhodocto and even you did the same thing, albeit on a lesser scale. Also for the record, he censured the f-word. A detail you seemed to have missed.--Um2k9 This has happened before... 10:35, October 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ahem... You realise goin FUCK YOU CHOI BOy is the reason i'm sorry but i hv to b consequent, if I didn't, you wouldnt calm down or learn from your mistakes, bu i was at fault for sounding a bit meaner than I meant to be I ent talking to Um at all whether you have been insulted or no is not the reason- the fact of the matter is that you don't do that, it lads to more problems Your arguments about I shouldnt be admin are pointless I'm not blocking you for tha If I was picking on you, maybe i'd hve actually blocked you rather than warnd you I hav no ide what you mean by advising someone "not to wiki" at all Yours sincerely, --TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 17:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :whether you censored or not, it's all about context and intention :I agree with you in that I have had outbursts, it's true but if I am sysop I'm not exactly gonna burst as bad here :To be honest i don't think you deserve a one day block; you are just annoyed with someone for blocking you, so why should I block you (although stop trolling please) :I'm sorry that you are so mad, but I have to be consequent. Don't yel at users with swears, not only is that feeding the troll but it is disruptive--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 18:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Victory! If I'm a choir boy, then why is it that techno don't like you? Just messing with you, Techno doesn't hate you. But do to the new and improved wiki you know I told you something. 99Cmoney 22:54, November 20, 2010 (UTC)